Reavealing My True Self
by Hannah'Collen68
Summary: It all started out as going to a concert,then it came to be a surprising adventure to a hotel! craziness to this fic.JOBROS INCLUDED! MOE,LEVIN not sure who i should pair up with Nick Jonas.. T-T
1. The Beginning

"Oh sweet niblets,Daddy!!"15 year old Miley yelled as she ran down the stairs."were gonna be late for the concert..!!dad,this is a noce in a lifetime chance for a girl like me!(not really though...)

"Okay bud,!dont rush me!im trying to put my pants on just like Uncle Earl puts on his dentures...!!I dont understand why you have to go as Miley and not as Hannah?you can guest there!

"but daddy,i wanna find out how its like to be a NORMAL girl at their concerts.To actually fight my way through to see THEM."Hmm...maybe only joe?"smirkMiley Thought.

"Hey bud?yo budd...you wanted to get to this concert so fast..now your the one thats slowin us down..bud?"

Miley started to get some sense into her head,walked out the door,got in the car and waited for her daddy to start the engine so that they can pick lily up.

2 hrs l8ter...

A very eager miley and lily pushed through the crowd and luckily,they made it backstage.They gave "bob"(Jonas' bodyguard)their backstage tickets."Oh my gosh..I cant believe were really gonna meet THE jonas Brothers..!!squeal"

Exclaimed lily."Just promise this time not to say "eeeep'everytime nick talks to you..remember Lola's _incident_?

It was true.The last concert Hannah went to she got to tour with the one,the only,**JONAS BROTHERS!!**

exept,strangely Hannah(Miley)felt this connection to Joe that she felt with none of the** other brothers..**

But enough of Miley now,lets go to the Jonas Brothers!

**Joe's POV**

(a bit earlier when miley gave the tickets..HEY!ITS A BIG CROWD :) )

"Ahh..at last..i get to relax,after what ive been through today,I totally need a rest.Yes,a rest...but now now!i didnt get to torture Nick about Lola yet!!

"So nick,missed lola enough yet?"

"ugh,Joe...!!i told you,**I DONT LIKE LOLA!!**"

"geez Nick,cool off a li'l will ya?Joe is just the monkey he is.You cant stop him coz hell want to do it more!!"

"Kevin is right!!".."oh wait,exept for the monkey part!"

**No one's POV**

Just after that,Miley and Lily came in...

"eeeeeeppp!!"said lola..

Miley just elbowed her and smiled..Hi,Im Miley...!


	2. Introductions EDITED!

Hello

**Hello!2****nd**** chappie.. edited!i was lazy doing the last chapter and I decided it wasn't any good..so here I am..with an edited piece of fiction…**

**Reviews are good please!suggestions make the fic better.Oh and mileyjobrofan thanks for putting me in your favorite authors list. ******** Oh,and you know Hannah..she always appears on my fics.She's my best friend actually.She's asian and also from the Philippines.I always mention her.She can be a co-character or a Huge one.In this fic,she'll be mentioned in a few chapters..she can have different age groups though.In this one,shell be a kid.**

**ENJOY!**

"well..I don't mind calling you beautiful"Joe said.

Miley blushed at the comment and started to walk off getting a tour from Joe.

Meanwhile…

"Woah!that's a lot of guitars!check this one out!"Lily said while holding a black and white striped electric guitar while doing a rockstar pose.

"How do I look?"Lily said.

"Umm…like a rockstar?"said nick.

"Whatever…lets just get to the tour"said lily.

Nick and Lily exchanged glances at each other the whole time on tour..

On the way home,Kevin said: "Do you girls wanna hang out at our house?"

"That would be great!"said Miley.The truth was,she just wanted to spend more time with Joe.

"That would be great"said Joe.

"And you can visit at the weekends,right miley?"

"Right,Joe."

"Right Lily?"Miley said while elbowing her.

"DEFINETLY!!"

Lily had a huge crush on nick and wanted to see him again.

"Great!"and besides,my girlfriend can have girls to hang out with exept for Hannah.

"Uhmm..trying not to sound rude,but who's Hannah?"Miley sounded alarmed.She thought they might be lying about Hannah Montana coming to their house on weekends.

"Oh,She's our cousin."said Kevin.

"oh..not Hannah Montana?"

"ok,ok..she's pretty and all but she dosent look one bit like me does she?"Joe said

Miley:"well..I haven't seen her!how should I know?"

Joe:"when you go to our place"

"WELL LETS GO NOW!!"Lily yelled.

"Yeah..the bus is waiting outside"said Nick.

"Okay..!"said Kevin

"After you,beautiful"Joe said to Miley while he winked at her

"Why thankyou handsome"Miley said back.

The Jobro's bus wasn't that large.It was only fit for 4 people the JoBro's and Kevin's girlfriend

(**look,I know they have a lot of room but im doing this so it will have more excitement)**

"Hey!"Miley said as Lily took the last seat next to Nick.

"what?i need to sit and im kinda bigger than you anyways.Why not sit on Joe's lap?"

Miley had no choice.She had to sit on Joe's lap.

"mind if I sit here handsome?"she said pointing to his lap

"Yes"he said laughing at this.

"JOE!"Miley said

"Fine,fine..here madame!"he said sarcastically"

"I know your just being sarcastic"she said

"Maybe I am"Joe said

"whatever"miley laughed.

The rest of the ride was quiet until they got home.

"Thanks Barry"Kevin said giving the bus driver his tip.

"No Problem sir"Barry said as he drove off

They all got inside and They saw a 11 year old girl playing Nitendo Wii with what seems to look like an 11 year old boy.

"Hey kids!"Joe said

"Hey Joe"the girl said hugging him,nick and Kevin

"Yo dude!wassup?"Joe said to the boy.

"Joe,are you trying to be cool again?"The boy asked

"Am I that bad?"He said laughing

"Nah..your a rockstar!how can you not be cool?"the boy asked.

"You got a point!"Kevin said plopping on the couch.

"Uhm..Exuse me to interrupt but who are you guys?"Miley and Lily said.

Im Hannah Jonas.The JoBro's cousin.

And im Zeke.Hannah's best friend.

"Ok..now that weve introduced ourselves..we can get to personal business."

"Like what,Hannah?Miley said"

"Oh you know,boys,fashion advice "

"Oh..and we can do each other's nails!"Joe said acting like a girl

"Yeah..whatever..as if you know how to do nails!'Hannah said.

"Oh c'mon! I did your nails when you were 5!My nail-polish-color-picking skill is perfect.I picked electric blue coz it brings out your color tone.White would just make you look darker.And black is too dark.Its gonna make you look gothic."

"But I kinda like black now"

"but not before!"

"Okay..um guys..not to sound weird or anything but my dad,Lily and Olivers mom are having vacation.Oliver and Jackson are on tropical hotel-thingyyy..

"Okay..how does that sound weird?"Kevin and Nick said.

"We need you guys to sleep with us on the hotel.We have a large room,3 bedrooms and a Jacuzzi in the room. Please..Its only the two of us and were lonely..pweasse?they said while doing a puppy dog pout. **:o3** ******  
**"umm..I guess "They said.

"What about us?"Hannah said.

"Yeah..what about uss?"

"Okok..you guys can stay with us..can they Miley?"  
"Ok..i guess.."

**Ok..REVIEW? :o3 o**

**V**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**


	3. Hotel Life

Okie,this is hopefully the chapter where the things in the summary happen

**Okie,this is hopefully the chapter where the things in the summary happen.Since this is my first story,I decided to finish this one first.**

**Happy reading!oh,and the voting for the sequels,prequels..etc. Is still ongoing.**

**ENJOYY!oh,and I changed the rating to T coz Joe's gonna have some perverted thoughts. :) oh,and Vichelle..(if your reading..)DONT READ THE BOTTOM PART!!**

They were on their way to the hotel.They all put on disguises and pretended not to be anybody.

Joe was wearing a grey hoodie with black shades black shorts and grey sneakers.

Nick was wearing a blue hoodie with white shades white shorts and blue sneakers.

Kevin was wearing a white shirt brown shorts black sunglasses and a summer hat.

Miley was wearing a light blue spaggeti-strap top with white short-shorts and light blue slippers.

Lily was wearing a yellow tube top with a long white skirt white white shades and her hair was in braids.Not all of her hair was though.Only the front part.

Hannah was wearing a black swimsuit with a pink summerdress over it.She wore a summerhat (just like kevin's) and Black shades.also pink slippers.

Zeke wore a green hoodie with a gold shirt underneath green shorts and green sneakers.

Joe: ok Miley,when you said sleep with you,you meant that were in another room, and your in another room and were gonna sleep our separate ways and no sexual content.Right?

Miley:umm…Joe,why would I do that?

Joe: Coz im sooo hot?

Hannah:quit bickering you two! She said while pinching joe's ear.

Miley:Bwuhahahahaha!thanks Hannah.

Hannah:Oh I always do this to him.Right joe? She said pinching his ear even harder.

Joe:Oh yeah!!whatever you say garbage..I mean goddess..

Hannah:Good.

Nick and Kevin:Lets just check in now!!

Hannah ,zeke and lily:YES!

Hannah zeke and lily all raced to the pool.the all took off their clothes(they all had swimsuits inside.Hannah still had her sunglasses on but quickly put on her goggles so that no one would notice her and think that the jonas brothers are in the hotel.

Zeke,Hannah,and Lily played in the pool like complete idiots while miley and nick were fighting over the last piece of pineapple. Kevin was reading a magazine and Joe was starring at Miley.

Miley: Joe,why are you staring at me?

Joe: You look a lot like Hannah Montana .

Miley (alarmed): I DO?

Joe: yeahh…

Miley: Oh you know,some people look like some celebs..and we just you know,seem to be…..NEVER MIND!

Joe: okay…weird much…

Miley wet him with a bunch of water from the pool.

Joe: you did NOT just do that!

Miley: oh yes I did!

They played in the pool for 2 hours and decided to go and check out their new suite.

Lily and miley were staying in 1 room. Hannah,Kevin and zeke on the other(they need adult supervision..THEIR KIDS!). And nick on the last.

Joe: "whatta 'bout meee?"

All of them: SOFA!

Joe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

All: YESSS!

Joe: ok,fine! He said while pouting.

All: GOOD!

Miley was taking a shower.

When she was done,Joe went in her room….

And he saw a hannah wig.He was so alarmed..he quickly dashed outta the room…!

While they were in the hotel,

Hannah and zeke were playing the ps2.there was a hidden one on the bottom of the tv.

Hannah: Oh,zeke! Lets play bratz!

Zeke: Hannah! That's for girls.!

Hannah: I know.

Zeke:and im a BOY!

Hannah:oh,you are?

Zeke: why do you think im named zeke ?

Hannah: I thought that was just a nickname..maybe your name was zarella or something?

Zeke:well,im a man now!

Hannah: JUST JOKING!your my best friend…of course I know you're a boy!dont worry..we can play crash bandicoot I can play as coco and your crash.

Zeke: ok..you know what?your my ONLY girl best friend….and im embarrassed of you.

Hannah: ZEKE!!

Zeke: ok…IM just joking! Take a chill pill little sis!

Hannah: LIL SIS!?

Zeke: well. I am older than you for 2 years!

Hannah: you got a point..

Zeke: hmm…

Hannah: oh well, back to the game!

They are playing ps2..but Zeke isn't doing pretty good.. he can only think of one girl. .**his best friend.**

And he can only ask himself again and again one question.

**Am I in love with my best friend? :( **


	4. Secrets

HELLO READERS

**HELLO READERS! Just gonna tell you that this is the last time im gonna update until I reach 25 reviews ******** because , if no one reads why should I write. Right? Ok..maybe this is gonna be a little bit short.Because I want you to review! BWUHAHAHAHHA! Ok, im joking!**

It was 12:00 in the evening and Miley, Lily and Hannah were having "girl talk".

Joe was getting hungry,so he wanted to go to the kitchen.

As he was close to the kitchen,he heard hushed voices over at miley's room.And on the other room,Zeke was snoring **very loudly**

"maybe that's why Hannah wanted to sleep in Miley's room."

He heard voices and eavesdropped a bit,he could tell what their saying as well as doing as he looked through the keyhole of the door

**Miley**_lily_hannah

_Okay,Hanners,we have something to tell you._

Like what?

_Miles,do it._

Miley got a Hannah Montana wig.

Cool,you like Hannah Montana too…!

**No, Im Hannah.**

NO FAIR..IM HANNAH!thats my name!!

**No,im Hannah Montana**

shows miley putting on the Hannah wig.

"oh my gosh…!!"

The girls heard the sudden scream outside their room so they come check it out.

"JOE?!"

Joe: omigosh omigosh omigosh!!

The gurls(hushed but in an angry voice): QUIET!!

Joe: we have to tell nick,Kevin,mom,dad,Frankie,bob,

QUIET!!

Everyone in the suite jolted up and saw Hannah Montana.

Nick:why is Hannah here?and wheres miles?

Miley/Hannah:here…

**Oh my gosh!they found out her secret!how will this all end??find out next chapter..and please review so I can update..i have to know if people are actually reading..okie?sorry it was short!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Finally!

Hey Guys

**Hey Guys.. im sorry for 2 things, 1. that the last chappie was TOO short coz it was a filler. And 2.Sorry for like, not updating in a month.. VERY BUSY :)**

**Here it is.. hope you enjoy!**

Miley was walking in the park that morning, she had nothing to do.. everyone was sleeping (its 6:00 am) and she cant sleep anymore.

She came across a pretty pond with a Joebinni Fish(im making up names) and a Miletto fish. They looked so happy together with their children.

J:"Hey Miley" Joe said while wrapping his arms around her..

M:"Joe.. you can let go now"

J:"Why?"

M:"Coz joe… 1, were not a couple and 2,everyone is starring at us insanely.

J: well.. willyoubemygirlfriendand2,idontcare!

M: Since my daddy is a song writer and I listen to fast music all the time,(think of fergies fast part in Fergalicious) Yes, I like you and ill be your girlfriend and ok…and..isnt this so weird?

Joe didn't hesitate to reply, he swooped her in his arms and kissed her passionately

(wondering why no paparazzi came? They were in disguises joe was wearing a bright blue girl wig and neon pink shades and miley was wearing on what she wore on Me and Mr.Jonas and Mr.Jonas and Mr.Jonas"Milo" and she wore yellow shades. They both looked crazy.. retarded.. and plain ugly)

RING!!RIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

Miley's alarm came off and guess who she was kissing? JOE JONAS

"omigod joe! Im so sorry!!"

"Its okay Miley.. I heard you when you were sleeping.. you like me eh?

M:"of course I do Joe.. who wouldn't like the cutest jonas?"

J:"Ok.. so will you be my girlfriend?

M: DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

J: Ok..

And he kissed her.. 

**Sorry that that was short too…. Reviews people!! Im not gonna update until I get 20 reviews… this was just to get the moe started and so that you wont lose hope of me not updating.. so yeah..**

**--**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox(neverending xoxo's),**

**Hannah**


	6. Getting together

**Hello peoplez! Sorry I havent updated in a while and im sorry that I have been forcing you to review and I decided that I will continue this story because I want to not because no one is reviewing. Anywayz..im thinking about starting another story..HELP ME? ******** anywayz,ENJOY!**

Miley_joe_

So..since were a couple now..what do we do?

_I have no idea..anyway,wanna get some starbucks?_

Yea..i look like a zombie anyway..i haven't slept since 6:00 am!

_Ok..BABE_

Don't call me that!

_Why?i have a priveledge you know..i am your boyfriend now..:)_

Fine..just don't tell it in front of Lily and Hannah..they'll embarrass me to death

*miley's mind*

"I think he cracked up a smile..aww he's so cute"

*end miley's mind*

_Okay,I wont embarrass you.. but I do get to call you Honey,right honey?_

Uhh…why don't we just stick to miley?its more natural that way anyway

_**puppy dog puot** aaawwww…but that wont be fun now,would it sweet thang?_(Zack much?)

You're a retard you know that?

*miley's mind..again*

Okay,I think that one last comment might have stung a bit..but to my surprise,it didn't for him..

He did try to (playfully) look hurt and he sucked at it..i guess

Isn't suited for acting..its a wonder how he acted for camp rock though..shane grey was a total b!+ch!!!"

_Aaawww babe, you think im a retard? Well then that makes you a BABOON with pink hair"_

Look at yourself! You look like a clown that just got away desprately from a prostitutes convention with pink shades!!!

_HMPHHH_(childishly while pouting)

Wow..i never knew you would give up on an argument so easily..

_Well,that's because I love you.. id never give in to Nick though..the guy looks like a total jackass on tv for not saying much,but on real life? The guys an ARGUMENT CHAMPION he keeps on having a trick up his sleeve for witty comebacks..when you get in an argument with him..BRACE YOURSELF!!_

**entering mileys mind..for Joe,press 1 for..**

**pressing 1 before annoying beeper gets in too much**

Awwww..he was so cute when he said brace yourself..its as if he was really scared..

**leaving miley's mind..i hope you have a good day!**

**My(Hannah)'s point of view**

Joe and Miley (disguised as Isabella and Edward)

Went into starbucks.. Miley sat down in one of the chairs waiting for joe to get drinks..

When she looked in the corner though..she saw STEPHENIE MEYER!!

Miley**Stephenie**_joe_

Oh my gosh! Are you stephenie meyer?

**OMG! You saw me right through my disguise?is this mustache not thick enough for you?well why don't you run down to the store and get another one? (**muttering to herself and not knowing miley heard her**)this girls so nosy,not learning to mind her own business…**_**(I know she's acting like a bi*** but she'll get better after a few words from sweet miley)**_

Well,I just wanted to say HI and that Twilight was great so..i guess ill see ya whenever..

**Wait,I didn't mean to say it that way,and I don't know the effect it had on you,but my desired effect was not to get you angry..i didn't want to make you think I was an imbecile but,I just wanted my space..people broke my car,stole copies of midnight sun and drugged Gabe,Seth and Eli(her sons)**

Wow..that must have had been interesting sight..

**Yes well-**

_Hey miles,who is this?_

Stephenie Meyer…DUHHH! You don't know her?

_Not really.._

Okay,well ,it was nice seeing you..and sorry for Gabe,Seth and Eli!

**MyPOV again**

As they left starbucks,miley noticed he had 3 drinks..

Miley_joe_

Hey..why do you have another drink with you?isnt one drink suitable enough for cookie cutter pop star Joe?

_No,its not like that,Kevin loves starbucks remember?i just thought this would make up for the 10 $ I owe him.._

Ohh…

-end conversation-

No one said a word until they got back home..

When they got back home,all they heard was

"OMG! Lily! Give me my boxers back!those are designer you know that!!

(gee,who wears designer boxers?)

**Well,I stopped here..just wanted to know what ya'll thought..but we are so close to 20..can we make it up that far..?**

**(its not 500 miles….just 3 more!)**

**So….TELL ME WHAT YA THOUGHT! Im not sure ill be able to update everyday,but I will update ATLEAST once a month so..**

**(infinite x's and o's)**

**-----hannah----**


End file.
